Natural
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: Terazuma hates those superficial girls that worship makeup and wear it everyday. He prefers the natural girls that never wear makeup and shine with their natural beauty. That is why he likes Wakaba.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters.

Well, here is a little short ficlet that came to me as I was taking a bath(Yes, I do get ideas when I'm taking a bath). It's just a cute Terazuma center fic that deals with his opinions on make-up with hints of TerazumaxWakaba here and there. Well, enjoy!

_Summary:_ Terazuma hates those superficial girls that worship makeup and must wear it everyday. He prefers the natural girls that never wear makeup and shine with their natural beauty. That is why he likes Wakaba.

_Pairings_: Hinted TerazumaxWakaba, implied TsuSoka.

* * *

**_Natural_**

* * *

With one swift motion, the cigarette was lit and comfortably resting on his lips. Terazuma stood by the open window in his office, trying to ignore the squealing harpies in the room that were gossiping to his female partner about the latest development in the 'TsuSoka relationship' as they called it(Why are they interested in that bastard's private life anyway? It's all filled with sugar cookies and getting some 'sugar' from that feminine partner of his. Nothing special). 

"Oh my god! My eyeliner! I left it at my house!" Exclaimed Saya upon realization that it was missing, quickly leaving the room in search of her precious eyeliner.

Terazuma snorted softly as he took a long drag of the cigarette, allowing the toxic smoke to fill his lungs before slowly exhaling it out. Honestly, why did women bother with makeup? It was completely pointless in his opinion. You were born with your face so why bother to change it and destroy it with the stuff.

All the women nowadays were so worried about their appearance that it was just plain stupid. So much blush, eye shadow, lipstick, etc.. was on their faces that it made them appear as horrid beasts rather than the beautiful women they longed to be. Even 7-year olds wore the stuff now and that was just sad.

Were there no females left on this planet that did not care for this crap and were just natural?

"Hajime-chan?"

Yes. There was at least one.

Red eyes darted towards his partner who was now standing beside him. (Yuma had apparently left soon after her partner had). "Yeah?"

"Do you think I should wear makeup?" Inquired the miko as she stared up at Terazuma, "Saya-chan and Yuma-chan say that I would look nice with it but I'm not sure if I should use it."

"No." He instantly said as he took yet another drag before calmly adding, "Makeup is a waste of both time and money. You look much better without it."

Wabaka blushed lightly at his comment. Her lips twitched upwards into a bright smile, "Alright. Thank you for your opinion, Hajime-chan. You're right. Maybe I do look better without it. Well, I'm going to go get a snack. I'll be in the break room if you need me."

Terazuma nodded before the girl walked out of their office, leaving him to continue his smoking.

He didn't want her to taint that beautiful face of hers with those products of artificial beauty. No, not Kannuki. She was far too gorgeous for that makeup crap. She really did not need it in his opinion. She was perfect just the way she was. Not even cigarettes compared to her.

Kannuki was probably the only woman of her kind. Naturally beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent and probably the only female he had ever respected. If anyone dared to try and make her beauty fake, he'd kill them himself.

"Ah! Wakaba-chan! Sankyuu for the cookies!" Were the happy shouts that came from the break room.

A low growl left Terazuma upon hearing that moron exclaim his partner's name. Right now was not the time to worry about the pointlessness of makeup, it was time to go kick the moron's ass for touching his partner_.  
_

**_End_**

* * *

As I said before, short but sweet. Terazuma's opinion of make-up is basically my own opinion of makeup, that it is pointless and a complete waste of money. And yes, I am a girl. I am one of the few(the proud) that hates shopping for clothing and accessories and hates makeup. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! 

**Japanese words**

Miko-priestess


End file.
